Accidentaly on Purpose
by Ronni C
Summary: To celebrate Sasuke's return to Konoha, Hinata and the rest of Konoha 11 decides to hold a party at the Hyuga estate. Chaos ensues, not that she minded. One shot. NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never was and never will be.

**Summary**: To celebrate Sasuke's return to Konoha, Hinata and the rest of Konoha 11 decides to hold a party at the Hyuga estate. Chaos ensues, not that she minded. One shot. NaruHina.

**A/N:** A random one shot idea that someone gave me to do. Please R&R and tell me what you think of this random one shot. :D

**Accidentally on Purpose**

Hinata sat on the front steps of the Hyuga compound, watching the lone star that hung in the night sky. Yes, it was nights like these that she appreciated the most. The relaxing, quiet-

CRASH

"Sakuuurraa...Why did you have to hit me so hard" Oh, that's right, Konoha 11 was holding a celebration at the Hyuga's estate for Sasuke's return to the village. Right now, Naruto was rubbing his wounded head while looking up at Sakura's annoyed face.

Hinata sighed softly. Who in their right mind would think to hold such a party at their home. She stood up and brushed her hands on her usual attire pants. All of their team-mates agreed to not make a big fuss over the party so they all came with their everyday clothes.

"Naruto, you idiot! Who told you, you could eat all the food!?"Sakura yelled and raised her fist at him, threateningly. Hinata chose that time to intervene for all of their sakes.

"Ano.. We have extra.." Hinata said shyly. Naruto looked triumphant and Sakura just irritated at him.

"See, Sakura-chan! Hinata is nice so she don't mind" He said, looping his arm over Hinata's shoulder with a grin. She immediately turned bright red at the sudden contact that he issued. Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand at Naruto's action.

"You idiot.." She mumbled, he hand still on her forehead, exasperated. She smiled brightly at Hinata when she grabbed her hand. "Come on, Hinata. Let's go back to the party." She said. Hinata nodded gratefully at the sudden distraction. It wasn't that she didn't mind when Naruto had his arm over her like that, it was just that he does it unintentionally.

She let Sakura drag her back to the party. With a quick glance behind her, she happily noted that Naruto was following with his usual grin on his face. The people in the room was chatting happily with each other, Hinata saw.

The room in which she held the party was one of the few leisure rooms which the Hyuga's had to relax in. Her father gave her that room in hopes that it wouldn't reach so far to annoy the Main Branch family. The room wasn't anything special really, all that were special for the party was the snack table in the corner.

Kiba and Choji was wolfing down the food they probably snagged before Naruto ate them all. She was already used to that, though, it was nothing new to her daily retune since she was team-mates with Kiba. Choji's appetite, she was used to also. Her other team-mate, Shino, was quietly sitting in the corned, merely observing the scene. She smiled softly at him when they caught each other's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! I am most happy that you have returned to your youthful friends and also the village!" Lee exclaimed and Hinata immediately felt a pang of sympathy to the young Uchiha avenger. He was surrounded by Rock Lee and Ino. Ino was staring at him with a different look in her eyes as what she usually had in her genin days.

She was much more grown up since then and so she was no longer in that fangirl stage she was once upon a time trapped in. She seemed more interested in being friends with Sasuke than anything else. She seemed to have noticed Hinata after a while before waving to Sasuke to join Hinata at her side.

"Hinataa... Naruto ate all the food" She whined while pointing to the snack table in the corner near Shino's seat. Hinata sighed.

"Ano.. I'll ask one of the people to bring more food." Hinata said and turned to do so.

In the meantime, Sasuke and Naruto decided to have one of their usual arguments. About what Sasuke apparently said.

"Teme, you'll take that back!" Naruto yelled, his fist raised as a threat. Sasuke crossed his arms with a huff.

"Tch. Dobe" He said, uninterested. Naruto glowered at him before deciding to pounce on him to which Sasuke easily returned by dodging.

"Hinata! Watch out!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late. Hinata turned in time to see Naruto unable to stop himself from crashing into her.

They both landed on the floor in a heap, Naruto being on top of Hinata. But it was more shocking that in the process of trying to stop himself from falling, his body miscalculated the movement and so now his lips were on her.

Both their eyes were wide as they stared at each other. Naruto seemed to snap out of it first when he suddenly pulled back. "Hinata, I'm sorry! It was Sasuke-teme's fault!" He exclaimed as he helped the red girl to her feet.

"I-It's a-alright, N-Naruto-kun.." She mumbled, her mind still processing what happened. Naruto kissed her, unintentional, of course, but kissed. He suddenly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Everything turned silent as everyone watched the scene unfold. Neji was silently fuming at Naruto for kissing his cousin, but with a soft touch on the shoulder from Tenten calmed him.

"Ya know, Hinata, you really have soft lips" He said laughing.

"Narutooo" Sakura yelled from where she stood and Naruto audibly gulped before taking of in a run, Sakura hot on his heels.

Hinata hesitantly touched her lips, _her lips soft. _She ignored the yells from Naruto in the background, unable to believe that he thought her lips were soft. It was settled, she was happy she accidentally fell in love with the blonde. It was accidentally on purpose.

-**XXX**-

**A/N:** Ah.. One weird one-shot, but thank you for reading it anyway. Please review and tell me what you thought of this short one-shot. I don't think it necessarily made sense xD

-Ronni C.


End file.
